The purpose of the project is to test the effectiveness of an educational intervention designed to raise the level of care provided to burn patients in emergency rooms. Twelve community hospitals are participating in the project, six of which will initially receive the educational program, and six of which will serve as controls. The educational package consists of four components: Seminars on the topic of Emergency Room Burn Care; and a manual of burn treatment using decision-making algorithms; a hotline telephone consultation service provided by the Burn Unit at Jackson Memorial Hospital; and feedback to emergency room physicians regarding the degree with which they adhere to basic principles of burn patient management. Effectiveness of the intervention will be tested by comparing experimental and control hospitals on both process and outcome type variables related to different facets of quality of care. Process variables include all actual medical interventions in the emergency rooms, and are based on data collected by nurse clinicians from hospital records. Outcome data, including patient compliance, satisfaction, and rehabilitation, are collected by social workers during follow-up home visits to the patients. During the second year, the controls will also receive the intervention. If possible, eight new hospitals will be added at that time.